


Прекрасный эльф

by Alrami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrami/pseuds/Alrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Совсем юные братья Винчестеры сталкиваются со смертельно опасной стороной сверхъестественного. Смогут ли мальчики противостоять могуществу чёрной силы и обрести себя после жестоких испытаний?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прекрасный эльф

**Author's Note:**

> 1.

Иногда Дину Винчестеру не нравится то, что он видит в зеркале.  
Нет, не так.  
Чаще всего Дину Винчестеру решительно не нравится то, что он видит в зеркале.  
Ему восемнадцать лет, и он слишком красив. Ладно бы просто правильные черты лица, – но они словно вырисованы опытным художником… как её там… эпохи Ренессанса. И на кой чёрт охотнику эти ланьи глаза и пухлые губы, тёмно–розовые – будто накрашенные. Не парень, а мармеладно–зефирное пирожное со взбитыми сливками!  
Вчера Эми Краус, захлёбываясь нежными стонами, обозвала его прекрасным эльфом, но в тот момент ему было совершенно всё равно, так как он получал от девчонки то, чего неделю добивался. Эльф так эльф. Хоть горшком назови…  
Глаза, опушённые длинными _взагиб_ , тёмными ресницами, – прозрачные, золотисто–зелёные. Ещё год назад, целуясь на какой–то вечеринке со студенткой геологического факультета, он узнал, что у него потрясающие _хризолитовые_ глаза. Потом в интернете он нашёл фото камня – чистый светло–зелёный цвет в золотых проблесках.  
И волосы, эти чёртовы волосы, растущие по собственным законам – светло–русые вихры в разные стороны, давно пора подстричься под «ёжик»…

Дин, скорчив рожу своему отражению в витрине, невольно запускает пальцы в длинные пряди, пытаясь их пригладить. А потом улыбается кассирше так, как он уже умеет, – нахально, ослепительно и восхищённо – словно в супермаркете никого нет, кроме них.  
Женщина, лет на десять старше него и в столько же раз опытнее, заметно розовеет и торопится пробить покупки высокого парнишки, не замечая или не желая замечать, что выложенных им денег не достаточно. Ведь полтора бакса – это совсем немного за _такую_ улыбку. 

Всё, карманы пусты. Когда отец вернётся, знают только твари, которым пришла пора умирать. На два дня еды хватит, но это по оптимистичным подсчётам; в последнее время мелкий начал жрать, будто удав. И как в него помещается, ведь тощий, одни кости и суставы… До двенадцати лет был щекастым пупсиком, ростом даже ниже сверстников, а потом вдруг рванул ввысь; сейчас Дину уже до подбородка достаёт лохматой макушкой и огрызается на привычное «Сэмми».

Фиолетовый "Кадиллак-Севиль" с затемнёнными стёклами едет за ним уже ярдов пятьдесят, благо, улица пуста и можно двигаться вдоль тротуара не спеша. Непонятно и неприятно. Дин не убыстряет шаг, – да, вот такой наивный и невнимательный мальчик, ешьте меня с потрохами, – только поудобнее перехватывает своё единственное оружие – увесистый пакет с провизией. Правда, есть ещё нож в ботинке, может, и до него дело дойдёт.  
Кадиллак обгоняет парня, останавливается, и задняя дверца открывается в ожидании. Дин отходит подальше, на противоположный край тротуара, к стене дома.  
Следящий за ним человек вынужден почти выбраться из машины. Ему лет сорок, гладковыбритый бледный брюнет в хорошем пальто. Винчестера коробит его тяжёлый ощупывающе–оценивающий взгляд. На Дина никто никогда _так_ не смотрел.  
\- Ты красивый, – говорит мужчина и сглатывает слюну. – Ты очень красивый.

Теперь ясно. Дина бросает в жар от стыда и ярости. Он стоит неподвижно, обхватив бумажный пакет, словно прячась за ненадёжный щит, и надеется, что не покраснел.  
\- Садись.  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
\- Не делай вид, что не понял. – Незнакомец ухмыляется, но запавшие глаза не смеются – злые и голодные. – Сколько в час?  
Он принял его за пидорскую игрушку. За вещь, которую можно купить и грязно использовать. Тварь.  
Дин поворачивается и идёт прочь. Не чудовище. Успокойся. Это человек. Полноправный член общества, который не хочет искать партнёров в гей–клубах, а предпочитает ловить на улице симпатичных безмозглых мальчишек.

Кадиллак рвёт с места и вмиг перегораживает парню дорогу. В следующую секунду с переднего сиденья пулей вылетает здоровенный афроамериканец с явным намерением схватить Дина.  
Схватить Дина? Пакет с консервными банками и бутылками летит прямо в физиономию амбала, сбивая того с ног. Дин уворачивается от длинных рук выскочившего на подмогу шофёра и мчится по немноголюдной улице, понимая, что его вот–вот догонят. Поэтому он заскакивает в первую попавшуюся кафешку, пробегает её _насквозь_ , через кухню, не обращая внимания на возмущённые крики. Внутренний радар не подводит: несмотря на скорость, он не натыкается ни на один стул, не переворачивает ни один стол.

В грязном проулке Дин оглядывается и с быстротой загнанного собаками кота вскарабкивается по железной лестнице чёрного хода.  
На третьем этаже он садится, прижимается к стене так, чтобы не было видно снизу, и пытается сообразить, из-за чего так заполошно бьётся сердце и воет сигнал тревоги. Нарвался на урода, бывает, но ведь ушёл без потерь, если не считать продуктов. Ведь ушёл же?

Под ногами, в проулок, перечёркнутый ржавыми железными пролётами, выбегают двое в одинаковых костюмах. И до сознания Дина всё–таки доходит то, на что среагировало его подсознание несколько минут назад: эти люди слишком быстро двигаются, а их хозяин одет в плотное суконное пальто и шея обмотана шарфом, несмотря на жаркую погоду.

Двое осматриваются, одновременно задирают головы; Дин видит, что у чернокожего приплюснутый нос боксёра, а лоб шофёра латиноса пересекает свежий красный шрам. Винчестеру остаётся только надеяться, что к их сверхспособностям не относится левитация.  
Летать подручные ещё не научились, но довольно долго прохаживаются по проулку, периодически оглядывая паутину лестниц.  
Дин не шевелится. Какого лешего они привязались именно к нему?! «Ты красивый». Ага, прекрасный эльф… Чтоб ты сдох, озабоченный урод; Дин вынужден прятаться в то время, как мелкий один, без присмотра, голодный. Может, Сэм догадается заглянуть в пустой холодильник, где старший приберёг пару сэндвичей на всякий пожарный… 

Когда водила и квадратный охранник, похожий на киношного Халка, наконец удаляются, Дин ждёт ещё полчаса, прежде чем спуститься вниз.  
Он идёт к мотелю не напрямик, а кружит по незнакомым улицам и переулкам, опасаясь хвоста. Бережёного бог бережёт… Но не замечает ничего подозрительного; видимо, мерзливый гад занялся охотой на другого парня.

Сэм сидит над большим атласом мира, водя пальцем по Атлантическому океану. Скорее всего, прокладывает путь в Америку для очередного испанского искателя сокровищ.  
– Где тебя носило? – приветствует он брата. – Опять с кем–то познакомился?  
– Ага. – Дин не намерен распространяться о своих приключениях.  
Он кладёт сэндвичи на тарелку и подсовывает её Сэму. Мелкий не глядя берёт бутерброд и впивается в него зубами. Так и есть – голодный.  
– Ты поел?  
– Ага, – врёт старший. – Это твоя доля.

Дин снимает выгоревшую синюю футболку и надевает бело-жёлто–зелёную полосатую тенниску, в которой выглядит на два года младше. Берёт футляр с сокровищем – кривым кием, предметом насмешек бильярдистов от Сиэтла до Майями, настоящим произведением искусства, идеально отцентрованным, обладающим отменной ударистостью, – подарком полуслепого каталы. 

С Юджином Дина свела судьба пять лет назад в городке Гринвилл, штат Мичиган. Отец оставил их с Сэмом на попечение бывшего охотника, однорукого Кола, содержавшего бильярдную внизу и несколько гостиничных номеров на втором этаже.  
Джон, как это часто бывало, задержался, и его сыновья провели в Гринвилле целый месяц.  
Старый хастлер, зарабатывавший на случайных проезжих, приметил неразлучных мальчишек – светленького постарше, тёмненького помладше. Они каждый день приходили в зал и наблюдали за партиями.  
Однажды кто–то из постоянных посетителей пригласил старшего сыграть; пригласил в шутку, но мальчуган согласился. Юджин оценил его глазомер, точность удара, грамотную тактику и назавтра предложил позаниматься, обещав научить мошенническим трюкам.  
За месяц Дин научился хитрым тактическим приёмам и методам оказания психологического давления на противника, а также эффективному жульничеству по мелочам.  
На прощание расчувствовавшийся Юджин отдал способному ученику свой волшебный кий.

Дин выходит из бильярдной около полуночи. Дневной жары как не бывало. Он надевает короткую куртку цвета хаки и, сторожко оглядевшись, перепрятывает во внутренний карман добычу – сто шестьдесят баксов. Мог бы выиграть больше, но Дин никогда не зарывается.

Есть хочется до головной боли. В бильярдной он перехватил горсть орешков, которые разожгли голод ещё сильнее. К счастью, по дороге к мотелю есть круглосуточная забегаловка, где можно перекусить и взять что–нибудь с собой для Сэма.  
Дин ускоряет шаг.  
Уже видна красная мигающая вывеска «У Салли», на которую желудок реагирует предвкушающим спазмом. Винчестеру остаётся только перебежать пустую проезжую часть.  
Но неизвестно откуда взявшийся "Форд-Эскорт" перегораживает ему путь.  
Дин рвётся вправо, натыкается на мексиканца со шрамом, уворачивается от его рук, бросается влево – прямо в железный захват чёрного Халка.  
Он пытается сопротивляться, но амбал сгибом локтя зажимает ему горло и запихивает обмякшего парня на заднее сиденье.

Автомобиль резко трогается; под колёсами трещит, разламываясь вдребезги, в щепки, футляр с волшебным кием.

 

2.

Дин приходит в себя через минуту–две. Хочется кашлять, глубоко дышать, ему удаётся подавить это желание и остаться неподвижным, с закрытыми глазами.  
Он полулежит на сиденье движущегося автомобиля. Руки скованы за спиной. Стараясь как можно незаметнее шевелить пальцами, он ощупывает наручники, стальные кольца которых почему–то обмотаны поролоном… В манжете куртки припрятана металлическая скрепка, которая может стать отмычкой. Но Дина ждёт жестокое разочарование: на наручниках кодовый замок.

– Хозяин будет доволен, – говорит латинос. – Мальчишка невероятно красив, не удивительно, что он захотел именно его.  
– Люблю таких. – Халк наклоняется к пленнику и тянет носом воздух. – Пахнет молоком и сексом одновременно. Нежный, непробованный… До меня опять очередь не дойдёт, максимум до тебя, чако.  
Мексиканец фыркает.  
– А вдруг продержится?  
– Этот? – негр проводит рукой по щеке Дина, по шее, опуская ладонь в расстёгнутый ворот, нащупывая соски. – Слишком хорош, чтобы быть сильным.  
Другая рука ложится на пах пленника и мнёт его через джинсовую ткань. Халк часто дышит и от возбуждения теряет бдительность, что позволяет Дину отвесить полноценный безжалостный удар коленом по и без того сплющенному носу.  
Охранник, заливаясь кровью, выпускает его.  
– Убью, щенок!  
Водила, посмеиваясь, тормозит и, перелезши назад, держит Дина, пока напарник пытается остановить кровь. А потом не пускает Халка, который жаждет рассчитаться с обидчиком.  
– С ума сошёл? Не трогай его!  
– Я ему башку оторву!  
– Ты ему, а хозяин тебе, идиот!.. – латинос опять весело скалится. – Что, красавчик–то бойцом оказался? Люблю упрямых.  
– Знаю, как ты их любишь, – гнусавит негр, запрокинув голову. – Кончаешь от того, что режешь на куски, живодёр.  
Мексиканец сдёргивает с него галстук и связывает Дину ноги, попутно доставая нож из ботинка.  
– Заводит меня этот котик с коготками, – сообщает он Халку. – Мало того, что прекрасен, как ангел, так ещё и опасен, как дьяволёнок. – Водила подносит лезвие ножа предельно близко к глазу Дина, тот не жмурится и не отворачивается, только ресницы дрожат. – Вырезал бы я твои чудесные глáзки…  
– Уймись, чако! – настала очередь Халка усмирять латиноса. – Двигай, и побыстрее. Хозяин сказал, каждая минута на счету.  
– А ты не лапай мальчишку, – советует мексиканец, возвращаясь на водительское место. – В следующий раз он тебе горло перегрызёт.

Занятый сломанным носом негр больше не лезет к пленнику, и Дин может сосредоточиться на дороге. Он запоминает повороты и отсчитывает секунды до каждого.  
Ему страшно до тошноты, до головокружения, но это не повод прекращать бой. Связанные руки и ноги – тоже не повод. Бог на стороне тех, кто не сдаётся, так сказал пастор Джим, мудрый человек; ему–то наверняка известно, на чьей стороне его босс.  
Позади остался Сэм – голодный и одинокий. Хорошо, что за номер уплачено на неделю вперёд… Папа, где тебя опять носит нелёгкая?!

Форд останавливается через полчаса.  
Не обращая внимания на возмущённый возглас Халка, Водила разрезает дорогие путы на ногах Дина и вытаскивает парня из машины.  
Дин успевает оглядеться. Небольшой одноэтажный дом стоит на отшибе, а то и вообще в лесу. Никакого освещения, кроме автомобильных фар и синего фонаря над входом. Здесь, за городом, небо огромное, светлое, усыпанное звёздами. Великолепное и равнодушное…

Дом, куда его заводят, явно нежилой – без мебели, с пыльными скрипучими полами, отставшими обоями.  
Дина тащат по коридору и вталкивают в комнату.  
В первые мгновения ему кажется, что толкают в яму, что два кресла посреди помещения висят в пустоте. Лишь спустя несколько секунд он понимает, – стены, пол и потолок выкрашены чёрной матовой краской.

Водила остаётся у двери. Халк усаживает парня в кресло, продев узкую спинку в кольцо скованных рук, прикручивает ремнями лодыжки.  
Потолочные светильники заливают комнату ярким белым светом, и Дин может в деталях разглядеть человека, сидящего напротив в точно таком же кресле.  
Винчестер не ошибся при первой встрече: Хозяину лет сорок. А может, сто сорок. У него чёрные, блестящие, прилизанные волосы; глаза настолько глубоко утоплены во впадинах, что увидеть их цвет невозможно. Он невероятно, фантастически худой – скелет, обтянутый иссиня–белой кожей, даже у больных не бывает такой. Но Хозяин и не выглядит больным. Он всего лишь не напоминает живого человека.  
Одетый в дорогой костюм и белоснежную рубашку, он сидит, выложив на подлокотники костлявые руки, и в свою очередь рассматривает Дина.  
– Блэк, ты закончил?  
– Да, хозяин.  
– Убирайтесь. Если будете нужны, позову. – Дождавшись, когда подручные покинут комнату, Хозяин заговорщицки сообщает пленнику: – Наш разговор не для их ушей.  
Дин молчит, начиная осознавать, что дело обстоит даже хуже, чем он ожидал: похититель не похож на простого извращенца, он похож на тварь.  
– Тебя привезли сюда не для забавы, – говорит Хозяин, словно читая его мысли. – И я не гей. Но раз в год я вынужден совершать соитие с юношей, чтобы продлить свою жизнь.  
– То есть, трахнув какого–нибудь парнишку, ты получаешь год жизни?  
– Как думаешь, с кем ты разговариваешь?  
– С озабоченным уродом.  
Хозяин дёргается, хрустит суставами рук и выдавливает презрительную ухмылку.  
– Понимаю, ты хамишь от испуга. Я мог бы уничтожить тебя одним движением пальца, но удостаиваю беседы.  
– Понимаю, тебе что–то нужно.  
– Да. Ты должен отдаться мне добровольно.  
Дин поднимает брови и, не говоря ни слова, глядит на Хозяина с бесконечным изумлением.  
Неожиданно для себя смешавшись под этим взглядом, тот пускается в объяснения:  
– Меня зовут Жозеф Патрик Бертье и мне почти триста лет. Я великий колдун. Я открыл секрет вечной жизни. Я бессмертен в течение уже двухсот пятидесяти лет. – Он ждёт какого–то отклика, но собеседник по–прежнему молча смотрит на него, только изумление во взгляде сменяется на откровенную иронию. – Я отыскиваю юношу не младше пятнадцати и не старше восемнадцати лет, особенного, удивительного, наделённого силой и светом в преддверии славного будущего, и он разрешает забрать свою энергию. Мужчина может получить силу только от мужчины. На алтаре, при помощи созданных мною заклинаний.  
– Что происходит с жертвой потом?  
– Лишённый энергии юноша умирает.  
– Как же ты убеждаешь парней совершить самоубийство? Пытками?  
Колдун осматривает Дина от светло–русых непокорных волос до обшарпанных носков ботинок. Винчестер чувствует этот взгляд физически – будто холодная рука касается его тела под одеждой.  
– Прежде, чем принять решение, ты должен узнать всё. Если не согласишься отдать свою силу сразу, тебя заставят сказать «да».  
Жозеф встаёт из кресла, обходит Дина со спины и кладёт руки на его плечи. Наклоняется и говорит тихо, почти интимно:  
– Мне не удавалось найти нужного человека целых полгода. И наконец я увидел тебя – ты светился! Ты и сейчас сияешь. Твоя сила настолько чиста и её так много, что, благодаря ей, я могу прожить не год, а десять!..  
– А если я не соглашусь, ты сдохнешь? – утвердительно спрашивает Дин.  
Костлявые руки сжимают его плечи до синяков.  
– Ты сдашься. Ты будешь счастлив прекратить мучения.  
– Я не боюсь боли. – Дину кажется, что голос звучит достаточно твёрдо.  
Колдун гладит пленника по голове, пропуская пряди между пальцами, и вдруг хватает его за волосы, запрокидывая голову.  
– Знаю, чего ты боишься! – шипит он в лицо Дина. – Унижения!  
Он возвращается в кресло, выкладывает на подлокотники руки, стиснутые в кулаки.  
– Осталось несколько часов, в течение которых я должен получить твоё согласие. Сосуд силы повреждать нельзя, так как через любую рану свет начинает утекать. К, назовём его так, передатчику энергии это не относится… Мне не нравится слово «трахать». Тебя будут терзать до тех пор, пока не скажешь «да».

Дин смыкает веки и, хватая губами внезапно исчезнувший воздух, надеется, что сердце всё–таки забьётся…  
Оно начинает не просто биться, а беспорядочно грохотать так, что стук слышен, наверное, Водиле и Халку.

Довольный впечатлением, произведённым его словами, Жозеф придвигает кресло вплотную к пленнику.  
– Я буду первым; я должен _распечатать_ канал. А потом отдам тебя слугам. Они… как бы выразиться… со странностями. Блэк, которому ты сломал нос, помешан на жёстком сексе; ему всё равно – мальчики, девочки – лишь бы вопили погромче. Гомес, мексиканец, - садист; тебе просто повезло, что ему не предоставлена возможность получить настоящее удовольствие. Подумай. Ты всё равно согласишься. Обещаю, если покоришься сразу, уход будет лёгким и безболезненным.  
Дин распахивает глаза, полные ненависти и беспредельного упрямства, и смотрит прямо в чёрные провалы на лице колдуна.  
– Обещаю, я убью тебя.  
Жозеф хватает его за подбородок, сжимает пальцы на щеках, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.  
– Осознай, с кем ты говоришь! Сильные мира сего обращаются ко мне, когда все их средства достичь цели уже исчерпаны. Я справляюсь там, где бессильны деньги, оружие, наука! Неужели я не в состоянии сломить глупого юнца?!  
Колдун отпускает Дина, и тот усмехается вздрагивающими губами.  
– У тебя слишком мало времени, а твоя магия на меня, по-видимому, не действует. Вот и приходится поступать, как простому озабоченному уроду.

Жозеф щёлкает пальцами. В дверь тут же входят Водила и негр с самодельной повязкой на носу; опухоль уже отметало на веки, глаза Халка заплыли.  
– Приступайте.

Латинос отвязывает ноги пленника и снимает с него ботинки. Охранник выдёргивает Дина из кресла и, сжимая в мощном захвате, гнусавит:  
– Ты уж поупрямься подольше, красавчик. Продержись до меня, не пожалеешь.  
Гомес показывает Дину его собственный нож и начинает срезать с Винчестера одежду. В сторону летят обрывки куртки, тенниски, джинсов, трусов. Мексиканец срывает даже шнурок с амулетом.  
Одной рукой Блэк держит Дина поперёк груди, второй проводит по боку, по бедру и говорит удивлённо:  
– У него кожа, как у девчонки… Медовая.  
– Зато оснащению взрослый мужик позавидует, – ухмыляется Гомес, придвигаясь вплотную.

Жозеф внимательно следит за тем, как слуги щупают, безжалостно мнут тело будущей жертвы, как белеет лицо парня, как течёт его кровь из прокушенной нижней губы, пачкая подбородок.  
Их взгляды встречаются, и колдун, видя в зелёных глазах замешательство, отвращение, отчаяние, спрашивает:  
– Ты согласен?  
Дин опускает веки, из–под которых выкатываются две слезинки, и качает головой.

− Помни: мне нужно только «да» и «я тебя хочу». – Хозяин повторяет это прямо в лицо Дину; парень чувствует его дыхание, оно пахнет _ничем_ , − не в смысле «ничем не пахнет», когда зубы и желудок здоровы, − таким, наверное, бывает последний выдох умирающего, за которым _ничто_. – Ни «не надо», ни «умоляю», ни «я больше не могу». Только «да»!

Жозеф выпрямляется, кивает подручным и смотрит, как придавленную к полу жертву растягивают перед ним. Он не ошибся, мальчик наполнен золотым сиянием жизни и великого будущего, – настоящее совершенство. Колдун видит ауру, и обнажённое, безупречное, приглашающе раскрытое тело солнечно светится на чёрном полу. Остаётся всего лишь забрать этот свет, согреться, продлив жизнь и увеличив силу.  
Жозеф опускается на колени между разведённых ног Дина и по–хозяйски проводит холодными влажными ладонями по вздрагивающему впалому животу, по выступающим тазовым костям, по внутренней стороне бёдер.

Когда он касается ануса, то не может втиснуть туда и кончик пальца. Дин зажимается намертво – это единственный способ борьбы, который ему остался.  
После безуспешной попытки колдун кивает охраннику, и негр передавливает горло жертвы тяжёлой ладонью.  
Дин дёргается, пытаясь вдохнуть, и обморочно расслабляется. Приходит он в себя от острой боли: растягивая его, Жозеф орудует пальцами насухую.

Дин не чувствует стыда, только бешеную, беспомощную ярость.  
Негр внимательно следит за парнем: как только тот проявляет признаки сопротивления, снова придушивает, чтобы хозяину было удобнее.  
Дин полностью приходит в себя в тот момент, когда дышащий ничем колдун нависает над ним.  
– Ты должен сказать «да»!  
– Пошёл к… – Дин не успевает обозначить адрес; он срывается на громкий стон, когда Хозяин резко и безжалостно входит в него.

Он знал, что будет больно. Слышал об этом способе секса раньше и старался морально подготовить себя к тому, чтобы перетерпеть пытку. Но он даже не подозревал, что будет _настолько_ больно!  
Подручные держат его. Дин выгибается на скованных руках, бьётся затылком о пол. В его пылающем, отчаянно пульсирующем теле двигается противоестественно холодный обрубок. Навалившийся колдун тоже исходит морозом, ощущаемым даже сквозь одежду.

Его насилует мертвец! От этой мысли Дина прорывает горький нервный смешок, который звучит настолько странно, что Жозеф останавливается, удивлённо смотрит в лицо парня и на всякий случай напоминает:  
– Ты знаешь, как это прекратить.  
В полной мерзостей жизни охотников бывает всякое; о некоторых вещах язык не повернётся рассказать, о других просто _нельзя_ рассказывать. Но Винчестер уверен, что ещё ни одного из них не отымел ходячий труп.

Колдун слабо дёргается в разрядке и почти сразу выходит из жертвы. Слуги выпускают парня и тоже поднимаются.  
Дин настолько обессилен и раздавлен происшедшим, что в первую минуту даже не может сдвинуть ноги, не может хотя бы такой малостью закрыться от взглядов троих мужчин, стоящих над ним.  
– Дивный и изящный, как лесной эльф, – говорит колдун дрогнувшим голосом.  
Выдержав почтительную паузу и облизнув вывернутые губы ярко–красным языком, Халк басит:  
– Можно и мне попробовать эльфа, хозяин?  
Но колдун кивает мексиканцу: «Гомес…»

Водила снимает пиджак и, вжикнув молнией на брюках, опускается на Дина. Тот, отвернувшись, всхлипывает от гнева и беспомощности.  
Латинос дышит нехорошо, запалённо, руки шарят по телу пленника, ладонь захватывает член и делает несколько отработанных движений.  
Дин поворачивает голову и, глядя прямо в оливковое лицо с нездорово блестящими глазами, цедит сквозь зубы:  
– Ты дрочить мне вздумал? Отвали, сука!  
У Водилы раздуваются ноздри, кривятся тонкие губы, – будь его воля, пленник получил бы несколько ударов, но хозяин следит за каждым жестом.  
Латинос переворачивает парня на живот и, пользуясь случаем, вздёргивает вверх скованные за спиной руки. Боль от дыбы горячей волной бьёт Дину в плечи и затылок, он вскрикивает, и позади стонет Гомес – почти в экстазе.  
– Хозяин… Разрешите!..  
– Я давно предупредил вас обоих: никаких повреждений.  
Мексиканец всем весом вдавливает Дина в пол и говорит на ухо высоким ломким голосом:  
– Если бы мне позволили, я бы высек тебя. Тонкая плеть оставляет следы, словно от порезов бритвой… Свежая, алая, сладкая кровь так великолепно смотрится на загорелой коже.  
Дина колотит озноб; он не понимает, что мучает больше – второе подряд изнасилование или этот горячечный бред садиста.  
– …А потом я взял бы настоящую бритву, нарезал на твоей груди клетку и стал снимать кожу, с одного квадрата за другим… Ты настолько идеален, что хочется тебя испортить!

Распалённый фантазиями Водила быстро кончает, чем вызывает бурю насмешек со стороны Халка.  
А над пленником вновь склоняется колдун и гладит содрогающегося от прикосновений парня по спине.  
– Что скажет мой чудесный эльф?  
– Пошёл к чёрту, тварь… – стонет Дин – уже не столько вызывающе, сколько жалобно.  
– Посмотри на своего следующего любовника, мальчик, и не глупи.  
Жозеф переваливает его на спину, и Дин видит «любовника», отчего живот сводит судорога ужаса.

Блэк разделся догола. Он огромен и квадратен, накачан до предела, кажется, бугры мышц вот–вот прорвут кожу кофейного цвета. Негр улыбается, заметив, какое впечатление произвела его внешность. Он картинно напрягает бицепсы и встаёт в профиль, чтобы жертва оценила огромные размеры пыточного инструмента и степень эрекции.  
– Ещё не поздно, – вкрадчиво говорит колдун. – Одно слово…  
– Три, – осевшим голосом отвечает Дин. – Ты сдохнешь первым.

Лицо Жозефа перекашивается так, словно на нём надета белая резиновая маска и невидимая рука мнёт её, пытаясь содрать. Беспомощный истерзанный мальчишка сумел ударить могучего колдуна в самое уязвимое место.  
Хозяин даже не находит, что сказать. Он только кивает негру. Тот садится на колени, хватает парня за бёдра, вминая сильные пальцы до костей, и мощным рывком насаживает его на себя.

Невероятная боль выбрасывает Дина из реальности в мучительное дежавю. Сознание рвётся на клочья тьмы и вспышки алого огня, и страшное _воспоминание–о–том,–чего–не–было_ грохочет в голове какофонией воплей, истошного визга и мерзкого издевательского хохота. Его раз за разом протыкают насквозь в буквальном смысле слова – остриё пронзает тело и выходит в горло. При каждой красной вспышке нависающее над ним существо меняет лицо–лик–личину. Дин видит отца, Хозяина, пастора Джима, Гомеса, Калеба, Блэка, Санни… Чаще мелькает искажённое лицо взрослого Сэма. А дольше всех задерживается отвратительная гротескная морда, словно вышедшая из потаённых глубин ночных кошмаров. Зверь удерживает парня, раздирая когтями его бёдра, и то приказывает, то уговаривает: «Скажи «да», мой мальчик, мой красивый мальчик, скажи «да». Стань моим учеником!» Дин, может, и сказал бы, но в глотке, пробив её снизу, застрял трёхгранный костяной наконечник, и Винчестер дышит собственной кровью.

– Ну что, – тяжело дыша, говорит Блэк, отпуская пленника, – второй заход?  
Колдун смотрит на полуобморочного парня, на губах которого лопаются багровые пузыри. Стеклянные невидящие глаза широко раскрыты.  
– Пусть отдохнёт и подумает. Я знаю, что сломает его наверняка.

***

Дина терзают мучительные позывы. Ощущение, что в него вогнали кол, не проходит, и организм неистово пытается избавиться от инородного тела.  
Он с трудом переворачивается на бок и подтягивает колени к ноющему животу. Придавленные, давно онемевшие руки получают какое–то облегчение. Скованные запястья должны быть уже стёрты до костей; он ощупывает наручники и вспоминает, что стальные кольца заботливо обёрнуты поролоном. Никаких повреждений…

Судороги понемногу стихают. Дин получает возможность думать.  
Он чувствует, как в душе кричит и плачет умирающий от ужаса и боли ребёнок. Временами вопль подкатывает к самому горлу, и Дин до скрипа стискивает зубы, не давая себе сорваться в истерику.

Ему восемнадцать лет, но он охотник; его дело – спасать людей, охотиться на нечисть. Двести пятьдесят лет, сказал колдун. Значит, двести пятьдесят мальчиков – самых светлых, самых сильных, способных принести много добра в этот мир, – были найдены и убиты чёртовой тварью ради продления своей мёртвой жизни. Колдун убивал раз в год. А кто сосчитает, сколько подростков замучили его слуги? Халк и Водила наверняка искали жертву почти каждый день.  
Дин может остановить нелюдей и прекратить убийства.  
Может.  
Своей смертью.  
Рыдание опять рвётся наружу. Но яростная чистая ненависть оказывается сильнее паники и страха.

Колдуна он прикончит первым. Дин не скажет «да» ни за что, и через несколько часов урод сдохнет. Хотелось бы увидеть тот момент… Дину кажется, что это случится, как в кино: колдун за несколько секунд превратится в глубокого старика, затем в скелет и рассыплется прахом.  
Потом слуги покончат с пленником. Это будет долго и тяжко – насильник и садист неутомимы, изобретательны, но оно того стоит, потому что _после_ ни один парнишка, ни одна девочка не пострадают от них. А Джон Винчестер достанет убийц старшего сына хоть из–под земли, хоть на дне океана, хоть на луне; отыщет и отомстит. Зная упорство и силу отца, Дин может представить, какой жестокой будет месть, и ему становится чуть–чуть легче.  
Он вспоминает книжку, которую давным–давно читал Сэму, про мальчонку, жившего в джунглях, и вслух шепчет искусанными в лохмотья губами:  
– Доброй охоты, папа…

Когда щёлкает замок, судорога ужаса опять скручивает всё тело. В глазах темнеет. Как быстро они вернулись!

Дверь открывается, в чёрную комнату вталкивают Сэма. Дверь закрывается.

Только не это! Только не это!!! Отчаяние Дина столь велико, что он не может произнести ни слова, утыкается лбом в пол и тихо воет от безысходности. Только не это… Сэм не должен был видеть его таким – униженным, голым, с вывернутыми за спину руками, с ногами, залитыми чужой спермой и своей кровью.  
Сэм стоит неподвижно и молчит. Сквозь собственный ной Дин слышит его тяжёлое рваное дыхание.  
Наконец мелкий делает несколько неверных шагов, на ходу снимает куртку и накидывает её на покрытые кровоподтёками бёдра Дина. Потом ложится рядом, обнимает дрожащего брата за плечи и прячет голову у него на груди.  
Дин, прижимаясь подбородком к лохматой макушке, не может выговорить между всхлипами ничего, кроме: «Прости… прости…»

***

Винчестеры не знают, сколько прошло времени до того, как снова клацает замок.  
Охранник пришёл один, от него так и тянет агрессией и похотью. Бешеный пульс в висках Дина колотит одно: _сэм–сэм–сэм–сэм_ ; он торопится вызвать огонь на себя, пока Халк не заинтересовался братом.  
– Хозяин спустил тебя с поводка, ниггер? Сделал прививку от бешенства?  
Получилось.  
Блэк отбрасывает в угол Сэмову куртку, Сэм летит следом. Дин рефлективно рвётся на защиту, но даже не в силах приподняться. Негр хватает его за предплечья, вздёргивает на ноги и шипит:  
− Хозяин велел тебя вымыть. Сейчас я тебя помою!

Он тащит Дина в сторону, где обнаруживается слитая со стеной дверь. Парень успевает только бросить взгляд на братишку и убедиться, что живой-здоровый Сэмми потирает ушибленный локоть.  
За дверью – ванная. Полностью белая и такая ослепительная после чёрной комнаты, что у Дина режет глаза. Он смаргивает невольные слёзы.  
− Уже плачешь? Правильно. – Халк жадно смотрит ему в лицо, ловя эмоции. – Сейчас завизжишь, как девка! Как сладкая белая девка!  
Амбал перегибает Дина через высокий борт ванны и раздвигает ягодицы с такой силой, будто хочет разорвать надвое. И не входит, а врывается в его тело – по свежим ранам, сразу на всю длину.

Неистовая боль выбивает из Дина весь воздух. У него предобморочно темнеет в глазах; сквозь грохот сердца до него доносится далёкий истошный вопль. И понимает, что кричит он сам.  
Ему нельзя кричать. За стеной Сэм, он всё слышит… Ему нельзя кричать!..  
Негр вертит его в руках, выгибая и ломая, словно тряпичную куклу набивает вместо ваты гвоздями, иглами, обломками бритвенных лезвий и трамбует, трамбует…  
Когда амбал отпускает его, Дин безвольно сползает на пол и опять корчится в мучительных позывах. Его рвёт желчью и кровью.  
Халк, заправив наскоро сполоснутый член, наклоняется, хватает парня за волосы и возит лицом по блевотине: «Умойся, красавчик!» Потом легко поднимает его и переваливает в ванну.  
Дин лежит на боку, захлёбываясь то ледяными, то кипящими струями из душа. Негр и мытьё превратил в пытку, добиваясь очередного крика пленника. Но тот упорно молчит, выкашливая воду.  
В конце концов Халк регулирует температуру до нормальной и, стараясь не смочить закатанные рукава, стирает с кожи парня кровь и сперму, засохшую и свежую.

Вытащив обессиленного Дина из ванны, охранник кое-как обтирает его махровым полотенцем и выталкивает в дверь.  
Винчестер ищет взглядом мелкого и облегчённо переводит дух: Сэм по-прежнему сидит в углу, напуганный до смерти, но без видимых синяков. Рядом с ним поставлено деревянное кресло, в котором развалился Водила.  
– Смотрю, ты опять ему вдул, – скалит кукурузные зубы латинос. – Мальчишка аж кровью обделался.  
– Слышал бы ты, как он орал, – самодовольно откликается Халк.  
– Здесь слишком качественная звукоизоляция. Ну что, моя очередь?  
– Подожди, я только что его вымыл. Сейчас придёт хозяин, он распорядится… – Халк оглядывается на пленника. – А мальчишка хорош: тугой, отзывчивый, страстный.

Дин еле стоит на трясущихся ногах, упираясь лопатками и локтями в стену; от непреходящей мучительной боли его тошнит и периодически мутится в голове.  
Но желание дерзить врагу, желание сопротивляться превозмогает всё.  
– Эй, сукин сын! – Дин смотрит в глаза негру, криво усмехаясь окровавленными губами. – Купи дилдо. А то твоя зубочистка меня не впечатлила.  
И от сокрушительного удара в лицо летит в сторону, еле успевая выставить плечо, чтоб не сразу – головой об пол. Халк пинает его в бок.  
– Я тебе кишки выверну наизнанку, гадёныш!  
Он заводит ногу для нового удара.  
Пытаясь защитить брата, истошно кричит Сэм; ему вторит сердитый окрик Бертье: «Блэк, остановись!».  
Рифлёная подошва ботинка проезжает по бедру Дина, сдирая кожу. И Халк, понурясь, торопливо отступает от жертвы.  
– Кто разрешил тебе портить это тело?!  
– Хозяин… простите… он меня спровоцировал… – Гора мышц похожа на студень, который вот–вот расползётся по полу в страхе и повиновении.

Колдун, склонившись к пленнику, обеспокоенно проводит влажными ледяными пальцами по ссадинам на челюсти и рёбрах. Дин тихонько шипит, втягивая воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
– Что ты наделал!  
– Хозяин… я не подумал… он заморочил меня… – еле подбирая слова, унижаясь, лепечет Халк. И Дин чувствует злорадство: желе из бугая – само по себе неповторимое зрелище; а то, что унижение происходит на глазах жертвы, придаёт ему остроты.  
– Заткнись! – Выпрямившись, колдун словно толкает воздух раскрытой ладонью в сторону ослушника. – Замолчи на год!

Комок сгустившегося потемневшего воздуха влетает в грудь Халка. Негр разевает алый рот, каменно напрягает жилы на шее, тщетно пытаясь выговорить хоть слово.  
Вскочивший при виде хозяина мексиканец весело хмыкает без грамма сочувствия.  
– Сядь, – говорит колдун, и Халк, понурившись, плетётся к креслу. – Гомес, подойди. Поставь его на колени.

Водила поднимает Дина и, встав позади, придерживает его за плечи.  
Жозеф гладит парня по щеке и подбородку, тот вздрагивает от рептильного прикосновения и отдёргивает голову. Колдун властно хватает его за волосы, не давая двинуться, и другой рукой расстёгивает ширинку.  
– Возьми в рот.

Зажатый между двумя взрослыми мужчинами, стоящий на коленях со скованными за спиной руками Дин исподлобья смотрит на мучителя и говорит с неприкрытым вызовом:  
– А ты мне сначала все зубы выбей.  
– Нет нужды. – Колдун пытается усмехнуться, но синие губы не слушаются. _Холод_ одолевает его, времени остаётся всё меньше. – У нас всё будет полюбовно. Блэк! – И поворачивает голову Дина, чтобы тот видел, как амбал легко подтаскивает Сэма и сажает его себе на колени.  
Парализованный ужасом Сэм даже не отбивается, когда огромная тёмная лапа, задирая футболку, гладит его по груди и животу. Взгляд мелкого застыл на брате.  
– Сэмми, не смотри. Пожалуйста, – сипло говорит Дин и открывает рот.

Член колдуна иссиня–белый, мраморный, ледяной. Дин плотно закрывает глаза, пытается ровно дышать через нос; ему кажется, что в горло пихают мёртвую рыбу – твёрдо–вялую, осклизлую от начинающегося разложения.

Пока насильник терзает его горло, Дин лихорадочно думает о том, что ни мелкому, ни тем более ему живыми отсюда не выйти. Значит, надо наплевать на всё – на себя, на гордость, на душу, на десятки парней, которые будут убиты, прежде чем колдун наткнётся на нового Винчестера, у которого не будет младшего брата, – и выторговать для Сэма лёгкую смерть.

Дохлая рыба в его рту вздрагивает в последней судороге и выпускает столовую ложку жидкой слизи.  
Дин открывает глаза, когда Жозеф застёгивает брюки, и видит, что даже ногти на белых костистых руках стали голубыми. Он сплёвывает холодную прозрачную сперму, ищет взглядом Сэма и облегчённо выдыхает – Халк отпустил мелкого, тот сидит не на коленях амбала, а у его ног.  
Дин поднимает голову и смотрит на колдуна снизу вверх.  
– Да.  
Это звучит неожиданно и слишком тихо, поэтому колдун не сразу понимает, что жертва сдалась.  
– Что?!  
– Ты слышал, – хрипит Дин сорванным, растраханным горлом. – Да. Я хочу тебя.  
У Хозяина подкашиваются ноги, он падает на колени и берёт лицо парня в мертвецки холодные ладони. На Дина смотрят чёрные радужки без зрачков, без отблеска – неживые мутные глаза.  
– Ты согласен… Неужели ты согласен?!  
– У меня есть условие.  
– Всё, что угодно!  
– Отпусти моего братишку.  
– Это невозможно, – с каким–то сожалением произносит колдун.  
– Ты же волшебник! Лиши его памяти.  
– Я не могу его отпустить. Но клянусь, когда ты исполнишь свой долг, Блэк просто свернёт ему шею, он ничего не поймёт и не почувствует. Иначе… Ты знаешь, что иначе произойдёт с твоим братом. Что ты решил?  
– Если ты клянёшься своим бессмертием, – да.  
– Я клянусь своим бессмертием, своей силой, – торжественно говорит колдун. Он встаёт. Гомес помогает подняться Дину. – Оставайтесь здесь, – говорит Жозеф. – Мальчика не трогать. Убью.  
Сэм с криком бросается за уходящим братом, Халк даже не успевает задержать его. Сэма перехватывает мексиканец.  
Дин оборачивается и, перед тем, как Бертье выталкивает его из комнаты, успевает сказать:  
– Сэмми, ничего не бойся. Я вернусь.

Дин двигается с трудом, каждый шаг бросает его в сторону, но идти недалеко – наискосок через коридор.  
Колдун нажимает кнопки на кодовом замке, распахивает дверь и жестом гостеприимного хозяина простирает вперёд руку. Дин останавливается на пороге и, прислонившись к косяку, оглядывает большое помещение.

Здесь тот же непременный чёрный пол, чёрный потолок и стены, только не покрашенные, а задрапированные дорогой тканью, не станет бессмертный чародей размениваться на синтетику. У передней стены стоит низкое квадратное ложе, накрытое чёрным материалом с белыми загадочными знаками. Вокруг своеобразного алтаря расставлены высокие, футов по пять, витые подсвечники с негорящими чёрными свечами. Перебор. У колдуна дурной вкус.

Взяв Дина за плечи, Хозяин подводит его к ложу и укладывает на спину – бережно, словно фарфорового.  
– _Это_ случится здесь. Ты готов?  
– Начинай же..! – Дин проглатывает «ублюдок».  
– Не спеши, нужно подготовиться. Ритуал требует точности.  
Колдун наклоняется над парнем и тщательно стирает влажной салфеткой подсохшие бурые разводы с его ног. В спёртом воздухе распространяется запах лаванды.  
– Скажи, а тех ребят, кто был до меня, ты уговаривал так же?  
– Ты единственный, кто продержался столь долго. Ты просто переполнен силой и светом, и сам не представляешь, насколько совершенен. Думаю, через несколько лет ты смог бы противостоять даже мне. – Колдун гладит холодной ладонью живот парня, задевает член. – Жаль, что ты не можешь захотеть меня по–настоящему…  
Дин с трудом подавляет желание истерически расхохотаться. Чёртова тварь слишком много на себя берёт.  
– …Но мне будет достаточно и части твоей энергии, чтобы полноценно жить несколько лет.  
– Не забудь про моего брата и свою клятву.  
– Я исполню обещание.

Хозяин отходит к противоположной стене и, стоя спиной к алтарю, начинает нараспев произносить заклинание на неизвестном Винчестеру языке.

Потолочные лампы гаснут и начинают одна за другой вспыхивать свечи. Пламя яркое, неестественно оранжевое.

Колдун поднимает руки через стороны вверх и его голос звучит всё громче и громче.  
Дин понимает, что у него остаётся последняя минута; он отчаянно осматривается, пытаясь найти хоть какой–то шанс на освобождение.

И Судьба идёт ему навстречу.

В невероятном вывороте головы он видит на полу прикрытую драпировкой отвёртку, забытую декораторами, – чёрная ручка, чёрный стержень – он не заметил бы её, если бы она лежала чуть под иным углом, если бы горели лампы, а не свечи.

Колдун возвращается с золотой плошкой в руке.  
– Специальный состав, элемент ритуала, – поясняет он, – облегчит проникновение.  
Бертье раздвигает ноги пленника. Дин не сопротивляется и только вздрагивает, когда костлявые пальцы начинают смазывать его изнутри. Языки свечей вспыхивают на мгновение, пламя становится ярко–жёлтым. Крем холодит – сначала приятно остужая пылающую развороченную плоть, потом становится мучительно–ледяным.

Колдун ложится на парня, расстегнув брюки, не раздеваясь, – тяжёлый, набитый снегом костюм – так, по крайней мере, кажется измученному Дину.  
Ему приходится вытерпеть ещё и мертвецкий поцелуй: колдун мнёт холодными твёрдыми губами его больные губы; просовывает в рот длинный, холодный, скользкий язык... А скелетоподобные руки непрестанно оглаживают плечи, бока, грудь, щиплют и выкручивают соски, отчего Дин стонет, а дыхание Жозефа учащается.

Винчестер расчётливо выжидает момент, когда ледяной член касается его, и произносит короткое:  
– Стой.  
Колдун прекращает движение вглубь и вопросительно–тревожно глядит на парня.  
А Дин смотрит ему в глаза своими зелёными, мерцающими золотыми бликами–отражениями свечей, своими потрясающими _хризолитовыми_ глазами и говорит сиплым сорванным голосом – не просит, а требует:  
– Развяжи мне руки.

Жозефа ведёт от этого взгляда, от властного бархатного голоса, от сияющей солнечной кожи, от предвкушения _тепла_. Он ахает–стонет и, повернув парня на бок, крутит цифры замка. Стальные кольца размыкаются с хищным щёлканьем, наручники летят куда–то в сторону, и Дин не может сдержать крика – боль в плечах такой интенсивности, словно его вздёрнули на дыбу.

Колдун опять бормочет заклинания, и времени, чтобы оживить руки, всё меньше. Поэтому Дин терпит толчки ледяного обрубка внутри себя, обнимает Жозефа и просит:  
– Помедленнее.  
И сжимает–разжимает–сжимает кулаки, восстанавливая кровообращение.  
– Ты хочешь меня? – спрашивает колдун.  
– Да, – отвечает Дин.  
– Ты хочешь отдать мне свой свет?  
– Да.  
– Ты хочешь отдать мне свою силу?  
– Да.

Пламя свечей становится ослепительно–голубым, как огонь электросварки; от языков летят бенгальские искры. 

Тело колдуна, его дыхание становятся чуть теплее, зато Дина начинает бить озноб, температура в комнате явно понизилась, или это кажется ему, теряющему жизнь.

Жозеф, чувствуя поступление энергии, торжествующе вбивается в жертву. Финал близок, и едва не теряющий сознание от боли и слабости Дин разыгрывает свою последнюю карту.  
Он берёт колдуна за щёки, поднимает к себе его лицо, уже залитое слабым румянцем, и говорит единственно верным восхищённым тоном:  
– Хочу тебя сзади. 

Бертье не подозревает подвоха от того, кто через несколько минут станет холодным безжизненным телом. Он настолько опьянён приливом силы и сознанием собственного могущества, что принимает просьбу за давно ожидаемое преклонение перед его величием. Он знал, что непокорный мальчишка рано или поздно почтёт свою гибель за честь.

Жозеф переворачивает пленника на живот.  
С каждым толчком Дин продвигается немного вперёд, к краю алтаря. Вышитые люрексом знаки царапают кожу.

А потом всё происходит мгновенно – в одно непрерывное стремительное движение. 

Дин, улучив момент, берётся левой рукой за край ложа, подтягивает себя, правой хватает ручку отвёртки и в развороте, не глядя, не примериваясь, – на одном десятом чувстве – пробивает жалом висок колдуна.

Свечи гаснут. И спустя секунду полной тьмы загораются снова – уже обычным неярким пламенем.

Издав утробный хрип, Жозеф омертвело валится на Дина; тяжесть такая, что Винчестер не может вдохнуть. Он не в силах сбросить с себя труп и с трудом выползает из–под него на пол.

Дин не ощущает ни торжества, ни облегчения. В сию минуту самое лучшее для него было бы потерять сознание, но даже этого он не может себе позволить. Он встаёт, еле держась на ногах.

Колдун лежит на своём алтаре, повернув голову. Мёртвые глаза устремлены на Дина. Отчаянный удар был настолько силён, что стержень отвёртки вошёл в череп по самую рукоять.

Не в силах выносить долее свою наготу, Дин тратит драгоценное время на то, чтобы стащить с колдуна брюки и надеть их. Он затягивает на поясе ремень и выдёргивает отвёртку из головы Жозефа.

Потом Винчестер достаёт из кармана покойницкого пиджака носовой платок, поджигает его от свечи и кладёт возле порога. Дверь приоткрывается нажатием ручки, дым быстро вытягивается в коридор.

Дин ждёт, сжав в кулаке отвёртку и прижимаясь лопатками к мягкому материалу, – похоже, это действительно бархат.  
Водила появляется через минуту. Дин узнаёт его по шагам в коридоре: Халк ступал бы намного тяжелее. Латинос останавливается перед дверью; он видит дым, чувствует неладное, однако страх перед колдуном заставляет его медлить.  
– Хозяин?.. У вас всё в порядке? Разрешите войти?  
И, конечно, входит. И, конечно, видит неподвижного хозяина. Гомесу требуется секунда, чтобы отреагировать.

Дину хватает.

Он бьёт мексиканца в ухо – уже не столь яростно, сколь расчётливо. Стержень пробивает голову, и Водила без крика валится на пол, – хорошо, что навзничь, у Дина не хватило бы сил перевернуть труп, чтобы достать пистолет из наплечной кобуры.  
Гомес пользовался браунингом. Дин автоматически проверяет магазин, вставляет его обратно в рукоять, выключает предохранитель и досылает патрон в патронник.

Теперь наискосок через коридор. Дверь не должна быть заперта. Если мексиканец закрыл её, – хотя с чего бы ему это делать? – значит, всё пропало.

Винчестер нажимает на ручку, осторожно тянет – и дверь бесшумно отходит на два сантиметра.  
Дин делает короткий глубокий вдох, распахивает дверь и с неожиданной для себя быстротой врывается в комнату, держа пистолет двумя руками.  
Слава богу, Сэм в стороне, в углу.

Застанный врасплох Блэк успевает только вскочить из кресла. Первая пуля приходится ему в низ живота.  
Негр корчится на полу в беззвучном вопле, зажимая окровавленный пах.

Подойдя ближе, Дин смотрит ему в глаза в течение долгой минуты, очень долгой для Блэка, потом стреляет в лоб.

Сэм в ступоре. Он, сжавшись, забился в угол и дрожит, глядя на брата огромными квадратными глазами. И Дин думает: подонков следовало убить по десять раз каждого за то, что довели Сэмми до такого состояния.  
– Сэм, – сипло говорит он, – всё кончено. Идём.  
Брат неуверенно встаёт. Он длинный, тощий, нескладный и такой ещё маленький, что у Дина ноет сердце.  
– Сэмми, ничего не бойся. Я с тобой.  
Мелкий разлепляет сжатые губы:  
– Ты всё–таки вернулся… Ты вернулся за мной…  
Он – как замороженный, ни лишнего движения, ни взгляда. Потерпи, братишка, потерпи…

Дин, чуть не падая, обшаривает карманы охранника, находит связку разномастных ключей на брелоке в виде черепа, свой кулон и пачку наличных, стянутую резинкой. Можно будет купить еды для Сэма и снять номер в другом мотеле, в прежнем оставаться опасно.

Он просит брата подождать в коридоре, а сам возвращается к алтарю. Сдирает с трупа колдуна белую шёлковую рубаху с едва заметными брызгами крови на воротнике и надевает её навыпуск.  
Потом берёт из стойки свечу и обходит комнату, поджигая драпировку. Бархат быстро занимается огнём. Дин отступает к двери и по пути поджигает покрывало на ложе.

Когда он, крепко взяв за руку младшего брата, выходит из проклятого дома, за спиной уже трещит настоящий пожар. Даже если колдун смог бы восстановить пробитую башку, то свой пепел он наверняка не соберёт в функционирующее тело. Конец тебе, тварь!

Возле дома стоят машины: знакомый фиолетовый кадиллак, серебристый "Форд-Эскорт". Дин выбирает третью – чёрный "Чероки-Ларедо", явно принадлежавший Халку.

Он легко находит дорогу в город – помогают отсчитанные повороты. Сэм молча сидит рядом, неотрывно смотрит вперёд и иногда, вздрагивая, кладёт руку на Диново колено, словно проверяя, на месте ли он. И всякий раз Дин, снимая правую руку с руля, кладёт ладонь на пальцы мелкого.

На мосту через небольшую реку Винчестер останавливается, чтобы выбросить в воду разобранный браунинг со стёртыми отпечатками.

 

3.

Дин обладает удивительным чутьём: в любом городе-городке-городишке он всегда находит то место, которое ему-отцу-Сэму нужно в данный момент – больницу, школу, ведовскую лавку, забегаловку с самыми вкусными гамбургерами. 

Сейчас Дину нужна барахолка, и он находит блошиный рынок на набережной. Загоняет джип в пустое арочное здание с оседающей крышей, вылезает, хлопнув дверцей. Сэм бросается изнутри, прижимая ладони, лоб, нос, губы, стекло сразу мутнеет от его дыхания. Кажется, он что-то говорит, губы движутся, стирая испарину, и Дин снаружи успокаивающе прижимает пальцы к его рту.

К многообразным талантам старшего сына Джона Винчестера относится также способность не поранившись ходить босым по земле, усыпанной битым стеклом, камнями и металлическими ошмётками. Дин даже не смотрит под ноги, ступня сама находит безопасное пространство.

Утро раннее, прохладное. Каменные плиты успели остыть, и от воды тянет свежестью. На вытоптанной поляне между сквером и оградой складской зоны уже раскладывают и развешивают товар немногочисленные продавцы. На высокого светловолосого паренька, босого, в одежде не по размеру, никто не обращает внимания.

Дина шатает от слабости. Он смахивает со лба ледяной пот, ухватившись за стойку навеса, пережидает головокружение.

Пожилая китаянка, раскладывающая на низком прилавке бумажные веера и лакированные шкатулочки, смотрит на белого как мел парня и подходит к нему с пластиковой бутылкой.

Дин благодарит её взглядом и жадно, проливая на грудь, глотает холодную воду. Пока он пьёт, женщина наклеивает пластырь на его челюсть. Они не обменялись ни словом, но перед тем, как уйти, Дин кладёт на прилавок выловленную в кармане десятку и взамен берёт крохотного фарфорового панду. Китаянка улыбается ему в спину.

Длинные вешалки с одеждой находятся в двух шагах. Сначала Дин выбирает кроссовки из стоящей на картонках обуви и тут же их надевает, с трудом, так как при малейшем наклоне обморочно темнеет в глазах. Затем он покупает трусы, джинсы с прорехами на коленях, чёрную футболку, а под конец видит то, что ему сейчас нужнее всего – ношеный и оттого мягкий джемпер светло-персикового цвета. Оттенок девчачий, но Дин сжимает в кулаке пуховую нежность и понимает, что ему плевать на цвет, только бы согреться.

На обратном пути он останавливается возле продуктового ларька. При мысли о еде тошнота подступает к горлу, но, может, Сэм не откажется поесть, ведь около суток крошки во рту не было.  
Дин берёт упаковку сырных крекеров, шоколадный батончик и две бутылки воды.

Тот груз, который вчера он донёс бы одним пальцем, становится почти непосильной ношей, пока он доходит, то есть дошатывается до джипа. Он никак не может понять, в чём дело. Он ослабел не от голода, это мелочь, не стоящая внимания. И кровопотеря не столь уж велика.

Дин не понимает, что с ним происходит до тех пор, пока мелкий, сняв блокировку, не распахивает дверцу ему навстречу. Тревога и беспокойство в Сэмовых глазах вдруг сменяются выражением чистейшего страха, когда брат протягивает ему панду. Почему-то именно игрушка становится тараном, взламывающим все ментальные защиты младшего Винчестера.

\- Дин, ты… тебя… они тебя…  
Сэм не может произнести вслух этот глагол. Ему кажется, обозначь он словом то, что сделали с братом, кошмар станет явью, реальностью, от которой уже некуда будет деться. Он смотрит на старшего с ужасом и ждёт приговора себе и ему.

\- Они меня… - тихо, очень тихо говорит Дин; сорванные криком связки отказываются подчиняться. – Сэм… Ничего… Не убили же…

И понимает, что его убили.

Убили в тот момент, когда распластали на чёрном полу.

А когда он вышел из проклятого дома, началась загробная жизнь. Наверное, в ней будут и радости, и какой-то смысл, но она уже за чертой. Хуже всего то, что он не сможет стать прежним братом для Сэмми. И то, что Дин всё же прикончил тварей, уже ничего не исправит.  
А пока он стоит перед мелким и протягивает ему смешного бамбукового медведя.  
Сэм берёт игрушку и отбрасывает её в сторону.

Они молчат до самого мотеля. Молчат и в мотеле.  
Сэм приносит покупки. Братья синхронно сворачивают пробки на бутылках и пьют из горлышек. 

Потом Дин, на ходу срывая с себя покойницкие шмотки, идёт в душ. Один бог знает, до чего ему хотелось встать под струи нестерпимо горячей воды и изо всех сил тереть тело мочалкой, а ещё лучше – содрать с себя кожу и с ней прикосновения уродов.  
Он не выходил бы из ванной до вечера. Или вообще не выходил, отгородился бы хлипкой дверью от всего грёбаного мира и тихонько умер, никого не беспокоя…

Дин вытирается застиранным мотельным полотенцем и видит на нём следы свежей крови.

Сэм сидит в углу дивана, поджав ноги и обнимая себя за плечи. На экране телевизора мельтешат львы, обезьяны и слоны; так и есть – Animal Planet, любимый канал. Хорошо, что мелкий вспомнил про него, хороший знак.

Дин быстро одевается. Джинсы впору, футболка чуть великовата.  
− Сэм, я скоро.  
Мелкий не поворачивает головы. 

Дин подходит ближе, протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до плеча, и останавливается, он не может позволить себе сделать это. В загробной жизни он больше никогда не прикоснётся к брату, не взъерошит и без того лохматые волосы, не наградит ласковым тумаком и будет избегать спаррингов, пусть отец хоть изорётся. И это ещё один признак кончины – Джон Винчестер остался в мире _за чертой_ , с этих пор его мнение и желание не будут непререкаемым законом для старшего сына.

Отдраенный жёсткой мочалкой до скрипа, Дин чувствует себя вываленным в дерьме, потому что память Сэмми ничем не очистишь. Потому что и завтра, и через месяц, и через десять лет перед глазами Сэма будет стоять одна и та же картина: голый брат на коленях, которого трахают в рот.  
− Сэм, я быстро. Запри за мной дверь. Пожалуйста.

***

Бесплатная больница совсем рядом, через дорогу. Дин переходит её из последних сил, головокружение и боли усиливаются. В приёмную он вваливается в полубессознательном состоянии. Забитый людьми душный коридор всё быстрее валится вправо, Дин вынужден опереться на стену. Но через минуту ноги подкашиваются, и он сползает на затоптанный пол.

Подоспевшая чернокожая медсестра хлопает его по щекам: «Парень, что с тобой? Где болит?»  
– Живот, – отвечает Дин чистую, хотя и неполную правду. – Меня сейчас вырвет… 

Женщина еле успевает подсунуть ему квадратное ведро уборщика. На ядовито–жёлтом пластике кровь кажется ещё ярче.  
– Трэвис, кресло! – перекрывая шум в коридоре, звонко кричит медсестра. И Дину: – Потерпи несколько минут, хирург сейчас тебя осмотрит. Страховка есть?  
– Нет… – с трудом говорит Винчестер. – Есть деньги…

Санитар, чуть постарше Дина, подвозит кресло–каталку и вместе с женщиной усаживает в него парня. Тот кривится от боли, и медсестра, на бейджике которой написано «Клэр Л. Рамос», понимает гримасу по–своему. Она задирает на Дине футболку, словно ожидая увидеть ножевую рану, но обнаруживает только ссадину на боку.  
– Дрался?  
Дин не отрицает.  
– Ладно. Доктор разберётся.  
Трэвис катит его по коридору, привычно лавируя между пациентами. Стук в дверь с табличкой «Д–р Джей Д. Риггс», и Дин неловко, с трудом выбирается из кресла. Не хватало ещё предстать перед врачом в качестве развалины.  
– Помочь? – спрашивает санитар.  
– Спасибо, я сам.

Д–р Джей Д. Риггс оборачивается к пациенту от компьютера. Он ещё молод, нет и тридцати. Короткая стрижка, усталое лицо с правильными чертами, двухнедельная рыжая щетина.

Он отодвигает стул и оказывается возле парня как раз в тот момент, когда тот нуждается в опоре. Внимательный взгляд отмечает бледность кожи, запавшие в тенях глаза, губы в еле схватившейся корке.  
– Что случилось?  
– Кровотечение, – выговаривает Дин. – Прямая кишка.  
– Я должен тебя осмотреть. Сможешь лечь в кресло? – Риггс отдёргивает пластиковую штору.  
Сможет. Он всё сможет, даже забраться в гинекологическое кресло и вытерпеть процедуры. Он должен выжить и окрепнуть – ради Сэма. Он должен пройти через всё, чтобы стать ангелом–хранителем младшего брата. Ангелы не прикасаются к тем, кого оберегают, даже не показываются на глаза. Он вынесет, даже если Сэм больше никогда не посмотрит на него. Дин не будет смущать Сэма ни своим видом, ни гадкими воспоминаниями о происшедшем, не будет вмешиваться в его жизнь. Он станет тенью. Он будет просто держаться поблизости, присматривать за мелким, хранить его. И пока Дин будет дышать, с Сэмми не случится ничего плохого.

Дин срывается один раз, – когда снимает джинсы. Его начинает колотить так, что пальцы не могут расстегнуть пуговицу; вдохи превращаются в неудержимые всхлипы. Доктор Риггс молча подходит со шприцем и делает укол в предплечье. Потом берёт Дина за руку и осматривает вспухший синюшный рубец на запястье. Поднимает глаза на парня; они тоже зелёные, но не яркие, а мягкого болотного цвета, понимающие и сочувствующие.

– Сколько их было? – тихо спрашивает Риггс.  
Лекарство, видимо, уже повлияло, потому что Дин в силах ответить:  
– Трое.  
Врач помогает ему забраться в кресло, принять нужную позу. Перед тем, как приступить к делу, Риггс смотрит в лицо парня и говорит как можно убедительнее:  
– Это рана, понимаешь? Никакого позора или стыда. Относись к этому, как к обычному ранению.  
«В задницу ранят только трусов, бегущих с поля боя», – хочет сказать Дин, но лекарство действует, расслабляет, ему трудно шевелить языком.

Манипуляции длятся долго, слишком долго. Боль прорывается через успокоительное и анестезию; Дин закрывает глаза сгибом локтя, стараясь сдерживать стоны.  
Наконец врач помогает ему опустить ноги и закрывает бёдра сложенной пелёнкой: «Полежи…»  
– Как тебя зовут?  
– Дин, – вырывается у Винчестера прежде, чем он успевает сообразить, что не стоит называть настоящее имя, – Кэмпбелл.  
– Тебе надо обратиться в полицию, Дин.  
– Нет.  
– Я понимаю, тебе невыносимо снова проходить через пережитое…  
– Вы не можете. – Дин убирает руку с лица и смотрит Риггсу в глаза. – И не дай бог вам это понять.  
– Ублюдки должны ответить за то, что сделали с тобой. Их нужно обезвредить, чтобы никто больше не пострадал.  
После затянувшейся паузы Дин произносит:  
– Они больше никого не тронут, гарантирую. Как мои дела, доктор?  
– Крупные разрывы я зашил. Лечь в больницу ты не согласишься? – Винчестер мотает головой. – Для заживления требуется время и специальный уход. Ты сам будешь ухаживать за собой? Это нелегко.  
– Я справлюсь.  
– И ещё. Они были… без презервативов? – Дин кивает. – Я дам направление на тесты в хорошую лабораторию. В том числе и на ВИЧ. Деньги могу одолжить.  
– Спасибо, у меня есть.

С помощью Риггса Дин слезает с кресла; пока врач заполняет бумаги, он одевается.  
Доктор подаёт ему несколько листков.  
– Здесь направление, рецепты и подробный план лечения. Сможешь прийти ко мне через неделю?.. Эй, Кэмпбелл, ты меня слышишь?

Дин временно оглох, потому что на экране маленького телевизора, висящего над дверью, показывают дымящееся пепелище на лесной поляне, пожарников в жёлтых куртках и копов. Бегущая строка субтитров рассказывает, что сгоревший ночью дом был приобретён на имя Джозефа П. Бертье, но считался необитаемым. Тем не менее, на пожарище были обнаружены останки трёх человек. Полиция ведёт расследование.

Риггс внимательно следит за сюжетом. Потом оборачивается к парню. У Дина сжаты в полоску губы, раздуты ноздри, и потемневшие глаза чуть прищурены, словно прицеленные.  
– Это… они? – Винчестер молчит. – Значит, ты рассчитался с ними… Но как?! Ты же ещё мальчик! И в таком состоянии... Как?!  
– Я был должен спасти брата, – сипло говорит Дин.

Обратно Дин идёт намного увереннее, поддержанный добротой и сочувствием хорошего человека. Джей Д. Риггс не отпустил его без полного осмотра; обнаружил кровоточащий сосуд в горле, дал флакон с полосканием и настоял, чтобы пациент пришёл через неделю на приём. Дин не знал, останется ли он в городе на этот срок, но пообещал.

Он даже чувствует себя в силах избавиться от джипа. Отгоняет чероки к железнодорожной станции в миле от мотеля и, тщательно стерев отпечатки пальцев, направляет машину в глубокий овраг, заросший огромными сорняками. 

На обратном пути его подвозит на заднем сиденье мотоцикла бородатый пузатый байкер в кожаном жилете и бандане с неизменными черепами.  
На прощание они с толстяком обмениваются прикосновением кулаками. Чёрная каджива срывается с места, а Дин какое–то время стоит перед обшарпанной дверью, тупо глядит на номер 16 с отколотой эмалью в уголке и не может заставить себя повернуть ключ…

На экране телевизора забавно переваливаются пингвины.  
Сэм по–прежнему сидит в углу дивана, только теперь на нём надет пушистый джемпер девчачьего персикового цвета. И он по–прежнему не смотрит на старшего брата.

Дин ложится на кровать ничком и остаётся один на всём белом свете. Он никому не может рассказать, насколько ему плохо и страшно. Никто не знает, что у убитых может разрывать голову от миллиона безнадёжных ужасающих мыслей, а сердце – от чудовищной несправедливости судьбы.

Безысходная, безудержная тоска подкатывает к горлу с такой силой, что Дин на секунду жалеет о том, что остался в живых. Больно… Больно. Больно!

Он накрывает голову подушкой, вжимается лицом в постель, затыкает рот скомканной простынёй, чтобы заглушить рыдания, и надеется, что голос диктора, рассказывающего о пингвинах, достаточно громок…

Кто–то стаскивает кроссовки с его ног. А потом матрац прогибается под тяжестью тела.  
Сэм осторожно, но настойчиво убирает подушку и ложится рядом – как несколько часов назад на полу чёрной комнаты. Он упорно тянет брата за плечо, пока Дин не поворачивается на бок и не оказывается с ним лицом к лицу.

Винчестеры смотрят друг другу в глаза и дышат выдохами друг друга.  
– Никто не должен знать, – еле слышно говорит Дин.  
– Ничего не было, – эхом отзывается Сэм.  
– Прости меня…  
– За что?  
– За то, что позволил им сделать это со мной… с нами.  
Сэм молчит в течение минуты, потом утыкается лбом брату в шею и выдыхает:  
– Дурак…

Дин несмело прижимает его к себе. Волосы Сэма влажные и пахнут малиной. Он уже подросток, но до сих пор пользуется малышовыми карамельными шампунями и не терпит, когда это замечают.

Интересно, как люди воскресают? Это должно сопровождаться вспышкой энергии, невидимым взрывом, поваленными деревьями? Или для возвращения с того света достаточно тёплого дыхания самого родного человека?

Винчестеры очень долго лежат рядом. Старший обнимает младшего; тот сопит в грудь брата, вцепившись в футболку так, словно боится, что он вот–вот исчезнет.

Дину кажется, что Сэм задремал. Но мелкий вдруг отстраняется и умоляюще глядит в его лицо.  
– Тебе не очень больно? Всё будет в порядке?  
– Наверное… – отвечает Дин и торопится добавить, видя, как Сэмовы глаза подёргиваются влагой. – Да. Да. – И вытирает эти слёзы ладонью.  
Братик шмыгает носом.  
– А знаешь, мне жаль, что никому нельзя рассказать… – Дин подносит к его носу кулак, и Сэм улыбается. – Рассказать о том, как ты в одиночку завалил трёх здоровенных, безумных, злых тварей.

И, немного погодя, говорит то, что окончательно стирает черту между Дином Винчестером и миром живых:  
– Ты их не просто убил. Ты их _победил_ , понимаешь? 

На сумеречном сиреневом небе появляются первые звёзды. Космос по–прежнему равнодушно взирает на людей, предоставляя им возможность самим выпутываться из безвыходных ситуаций, разбираться с Добром и Злом...

Нет, всё–таки не совсем равнодушно: ведь оказалась же в нужном месте в нужное время отвёртка. А кому, как не охотнику, знать, что случайностей не существует.

Дин смотрит в окно; ему очень неудобно лежать, правая рука и бок затекли, а изменить позу нельзя, потому что мелкий спит, забросив на брата руку и ногу, и сейчас это весьма чувствительно, у тощего Сэма удивительно тяжёлые кости.

Младший дышит ему в ключичную впадину, согревая, избавляя от ощущения липких ледяных прикосновений. Личное солнышко, центр вселенной Дина Винчестера…

Дин смотрит в окно.  
За прошедшие полсуток он узнал много нового о себе: оказывается, его очень трудно сломать, – если это вообще возможно; оказывается, он способен сражаться до последней секунды, до последнего удара сердца, даже когда потеряна всякая надежда. 

И самое главное: он будет всегда возвращаться к Сэму. Даже с того света.


End file.
